ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
N.E.W. Skills
This page is a compilation of example skills for the N.E.W. system. The skill list is open-ended. This means that ANYTHING can be a skill; it doesn’t have to be on the list below. You might wish to choose flower arranging, origami, or interior decorating. The list below is simply a list of examples; feel free to add to it. Skill List * Academic Skills ** Literature, accounting, law, history, linguistics, art, theology, philosophy, politics, economics, geography, journalism * Artistic Skills ** Painting, sculpting, calligraphy, pottery, poetry, film-making, photography, printmaking, modelling * Combat Skills ** Tactics, reactions, brawling, wrestling, boxing, martial arts, pistols, rifles, heavy weapons, swords, polearms, clubs, knives, axes, light armor, medium armor, heavy armor, powered armor * Crafting Skills ** Carpentry, cooking, blacksmith, basket-weaving, stone-masonry * Developmental Skills ** Perception, insight, concentration, meditation, bravery, resistance, hardy, ambidexterity * Gaming Skills ** Chess, checkers, dominoes, draughts, poker, blackjack, backgammon, pool, darts, gambling * Miscellaneous Hobby Skills ** Brewing, fishing, gardening, hunting, riddles, sewing, ornithology * Physical Skills ** Climbing, swimming, jumping, carrying, running, acrobatics, zero-g, high-g, throwing * Performance Skills ** Acting, singing, musical instrument, dancing, mime, magic, storytelling, comedy, fortune-telling, juggling, ventriloquism * Psionic Skills ** Biopsionics, clairsentience, clairvoyance, ergokinesis, metapsionics, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation * Scientific Skills ** Physics, astrophysics, astronomy, chemistry, ecology, oceanography, geology, meteorology, biology, zoology, botany, mathematics, archaeology, criminology, psychology, sociology, medicine, genetics, nanotechnology, xenology, climatology * Sporting Skills ** Football, tennis, volleyball, cricket, baseball, basketball, rugby, bowling, dodgeball, badminton, squash, table tennis, sailing * Subterfuge Skills ** Cryptology, appraisal, disguise, stealth, thievery, escape artist, bribery, forgery, interrogation * Social Skills ** Intimidate, flirtation, carousing, negotiating, bluffing, leadership, linguistics, counselling, teaching * Technical Skills ** Computers, engineering, demolitions/explosives, electronics * Trivia Skills ** Movies, rock ‘n roll, historical period, celebrities, astrology, theater * Vehicle Skills ** Piloting, riding, driving, sailing, gunnery, navigation, astrogation * Outdoor Skills ** Survival, animal handling, tracking, farming, mining * Other Skills ** Bureaucracy, hypnotism, local knowledge Special Skills Below are some specific skills that require additional notes. * ''Computers. ''Includes the use of scanners and starship sensor / comms systems. * ''Navigation. ''Refers to land and sea-based travel. The space-based equivalent is astrogation. * ''Local Knowledge. ''Should be notated as referring to a specific place, typically a planet, that the character is familiar with. E.g. Local Knowledge (Earth). Defense Skills At any point when you would take a rank in a career skill as part of character progression, you may take a DEFENSE skill instead. These aren’t specifically called out in the careers, but all DEFENSE skills are always available to all careers. It is recommended to have a few points in at least one of these skills, or you may get hit a lot. The following skills (remember anything can be a skill - feel free to invent your own!) are defensive skills: * ''Melee Defense Only: ''Boxing, swords (if armed with a sword) * ''Melee & Ranged Defense: ''Acrobatics, dodging, foresight * ''Mental Defense: ''Concentration, meditation, bravery, discipline, religion, conviction, leadership, psychology, rulership Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sci-Fi Rules